tekken cocktail party
by anime-tekken-game-gyal-lover
Summary: it is about wen hehatchi mishima started a little party were things got a little out of hand


Association tekken Party- Cocktail

Authors notice: if you find female fighters are shameful violent, and it feels two you as if you are betrayed, then this sort of story

Does not really go with your atmosphere.

Heihachi Mishima was throwing a amazing fantastic disco party!! Well instead of saying amazing and fantastic, or even disco; lets say a incredibly boring old posh cocktail party. With his grandson Jin and his son Kazuya, with his wife Jun, (who was likely two explode because of her blood pressure)

Jun: Kazuya, baby can we please go home I am getting so hot!!

Kazuya: Jun, be patient please, I am trying two look at those

ladies with big booties!!

Jun: Kazuya you should be ashamed of your self!!

At the balcony section the most of the young tekken fighters were hanging around, chilling. There was a swimming pool but the cracked it up a few days ago!! Xiaoyu, Asuka and Miharu were looking at the cute guys, who were right across them. Not to mention that Xiaoyu still was Jin's number one gal!!!!!

Asuka: ouch! Look at that! Yummy!

Miharu: I know I wish I could lick one of those ice-creams, especially Hagen……….. Mmmmm

Asuka: No you idiot!! That guy (pause) over there!

Miharu: oh him, right he's cool!!

Xiaoyu: hey you know guys, I was thinking after dinner we could crash this party with some music?!

Asuka: Maybe, but that would never happen!

It was meal time and the girls settled in the female side (the meal was going to be separate gender, because of desperate measures). Mia the star, Heihachi's number one granddaughter. Heihachi's ONLY granddaughter (who was Lee Chaolans daughter), strutted across the hallway with a mini glass and smiled. Mia, Who was a rather fussy young lady. Before coming into the ladies dinning room, she flirted with Xiaoyu's so called man, Jin. Which made Xiaoyu jealous and felt like she was going two murder someone.

Xiaoyu sat in her chair in a strop and ate her food like a pig.

Mia went to the toilet, and Xiaoyu and her two other girls went too.

Xiaoyu: did you just see that?! She is just try'na take Jin away from me, just because her boyfriend Justin dumped her

(then Mia comes out of the toilet booth, in all of a sudden)

Mia: hi, you must be Asuka, Xiaoyu and Miharu.

Xiaoyu: yeah I remember you from the café.

Asuka: oh yeah, and your boyfriend dumped you!!

Mia: No, he did not dump me. Me and my boyfriend are just having an argument! That's all.

Miharu: you mean your ex-boyfriend, because he dumped you!!

Mia: he did not dump me!!

Asuka: Oh yeah, he did! He dumped you big! You know he was just a very cute guy!!

Mia: okay?!

Just then Mia turned around, all of a sudden Mia turned back and smacked Asuka in the face!! Asuka was astonished seeing a bitchie girl smacking her!! So Asuka punched her so hard that she flew right back, and bumped into Xiaoyu, and then Mia purposely pushed her towards the wall. Xiaoyu Cried:

Xiaoyu: your messing with the wrong Lady.

And Xiaoyu instantly ran and leaped onto Mia's back, and was smacking her head. Mia pushed her self back pushed Xiaoyu on the cabinets door. Which Mia eventually fell on the floor, and Asuka running and then tripping her up. Asuka fell. Miharu just stood there shouting:

Miharu: fight, fight, fight!!

The ladies in the room herd the three girls screeching, screaming! Then the girls barged out of the toilet door and were jumping and wrestling, and swearing. Also Miharu joining in by cheering for Asuka and Xiaoyu and boo for Mia.

The two girls over reacted and jumped on each other leaving Mia to carry at the bottom. And what eventually happened was the crashed into the next room. The mens room.

The real fact was instead of stopping they kept on fighting. And crashed into a big container of Japanese rice Crackers. The crackers were every where. Heihachi came in a big stop. And yelled:

Heihachi: What is the meaning of this?!!!

Miharu: uh oh! (she wisperd, also eating the salty crackers)

Heihach: I'm glad it is all finished (he said in a releaved way)

(the three girls ignored Heihachi, and were to busy taking the crackers out of their bras. Jin was ashamed and he also felt quite entertained).

Then Mia snarled at Asuka and Xiaoyu. They snarled back. Suddenly they started having a cat fight again.

The gurds came and stopped them

Finally the party was finished in peace. Xiaoyu ,Asuka and Miharu went to aplogise to Mr. Lee Chaolan.

Xiaoyu: Lee my Mate!! How are ya!

Lee: fine! (he said in an upset and in an squeaky voice)

Asuka: Look we're sorry, okay!

Miharu: yeah, we are, really! (she said in an sarcasicated voice)

Xiaoyu: I got a bit jelous with your daughter Mia, she tried to take away Jin, my love life hunk!!

Lee: I completely understand, see ya at work xiao!!

Then Lee just turned away, and allowed the matter. Now that is a difficult situation with your daughter and your Friends.

What would you do, folks?!!


End file.
